


You're The Only One Who Knows That

by CMBBLover (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)



Series: Beyond Borders: #WhatIf...? [1]
Category: Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Genre: F/M, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/CMBBLover
Summary: Inspired by the Nickelback song "Someday". Written for the Fanwork Friday Challenge in my CMBB group. This week's challenge was #Whatif...?What if Clara and Brad were having marital problems when he died? What if he tried to work it out before he passed but a mission got in the way? Will Clara re-evaluate everything she knows, or will the friendship and support of her husband's closest friend get her through it?





	1. Leaving?

**_How the hell'd we wind up like this?_ **

**_Why weren't we able_ **

**_To see the signs that we missed_ **

**_And try to turn the table_ **

"Why do you have to go, Brad? We've talked about this! I thought you agreed you weren't going to testify!" Clara Seeger knew her voice was reaching higher volumes than usual, but she didn't care.  She needed to do something   _anything_ she could, to keep her husband from walking out the door. Brad bit his lip, considering what to say to her. 

"Clara, honey. You have nothing to worry about. It's the job. You know that. I've done this a thousand times." Over the last few weeks Clara had been acting somewhat irrationally. Brad knew it, but he also knew there was little chance of talking his wife out of her hysteria. Clara was protective, and with good reason. Both of them were agents with the FBI's International Response Team.  She knew just how dangerous this job was.

_**I wish that you'd unclench your fists** _

_**And unpack your suitcase** _

_**Lately there's been too much of this** _

_**But don't think it's too late** _

That, she told herself, was why they'd been fighting so much. She wanted him home and safe. She wanted them to be able to have the family they'd dreamed of, but the IRT-- the job--kept getting in the way.  Brad found his voice again at last. 

"You know I have no choice, Clara. If I did, believe me . . .", he began, but Clara cut him off coldly. It was another excuse and she knew it.

"Don't."

"Clara. . .", he started again. Her voice broke this time. It was fragile, scared, and almost terrified him. She sounded as if she could cry. 

" ** _No. Don't._** Not now. Not like this."

"I love you, Clara. But you know I have to go.", he sighed, kissing her on the forehead as he picked up his suitcase. She wanted to cry, scream, beg, but all she found was a forced "Be safe."

_What a stupid, **stupid thing** to say. Why did I have to tell him that?_ Those two words went without saying between them. They always had.  Perhaps, she thought, she'd needed to say it for herself.

She never thought it would be the last time she did. 


	2. Talking Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Garrett counsels Brad Seeger on his fight with Clara; Clara is hiding a secret from her husband

The road to the courthouse was long and winding. As he drove, Brad began to wonder why he hadn't invited Clara to go along with him. He could really have used her company. A song he could barely hear played on the radio, and he imagined his wife, holding his free hand and singing along. She would take away all his cares, as she always did.  Clara had that way about her, and Brad loved it. 

Now he was sorry for the fight. But he knew how she stayed emotional, and that calling her to apologize would likely only make things worse. He loved her, but God, she could be stubborn and let her feelings get the better of her. If she did, he would be in trouble when he got home. 

_Maybe talking to Jack. . ._ , he thought, but then he stopped himself. Why get an old friend involved in a simple squabble. He knew what it was, after all. Clara was just too worried. The two of them spent their days rescuing others, Americans who found themselves unlucky enough to get trapped in dangerous situations in foreign countries.  That could be trying on anyone. Brad had learned that all too well.  His phone ringtone snapped him out of his train of thought.  He decided it would be better not to answer it right now. He needed to focus and clear his mind. 

Back at the house, Clara rifled her hands through her hair, still trying to process their argument and how she should handle it. Brad was putting the job before her. They had agreed when they both began working in the IRT, that they wouldn't--and shouldn't, for the safety of their marriage, bring work home. Family always came before work. Always. Or so Clara had thought.  But what if she had needed him now? Was the job more important to him?

_You're a human, Clara. You make mistakes. You and Brad will be okay._ The words became like a mantra in her mind, but they didn't bring her any peace. Which was fine, because she hadn't expected them to. The last thing she needed was to be reminded of her own fragility and bruised ego.  She closed her eyes. Then her cell phone broke the silence with a soft buzz from her pocket. It was her best friend and the IRT's medical examiner, Mae Jarvis. 

"Hey, Mae."

:"Hey, you. You were supposed to call me for brunch?"

"With Monty? But aren't you at the courthouse?", she asked, perplexed. Her friend laughed quietly. Mae explained that this time all they'd needed were her reports and a sworn statement. Other expert witnesses could handle  testifying. She was already leaving. Clara barely hid her shock.

"Wow, things are much more efficient now."

"Yeah, I guess. So what do I tell Monty?", Mae giggled girlishly, as if the three had some kind of juicy gossip to spill that couldn't or wouldn't wait. It was true, the three had legendary brunch dates, but those were usually standing reservations on Sundays. It was one indulgence Brad permitted her, time after their routine to spend with friends, so that she, as he put it, wouldn't get tired of him. She laughed at the thougt. 

"Tell him I'm in and that one of you should text me so I know what to bring." She sighed deeply as she hung up the phone, walking to the bathroom. She ignored something sticking out of the trash, choosing instead to get cleaned up. 

As Brad pulled into the courthouse, a man dressed in a sharp suit flagged him down. His boss always did know how to make an entrance. 

"Jack."

"Brad. Is Clara not with you?"

"Of course not. You know she hates being places she's not needed. I tried to tell her I needed her here, but. . ." Brad quickly quieted. His profiler boss would know what had happened if he spoke more. Jack gave him a look. 

"You fought with her. I know that side-eye."

"Yeah.", Brad mumbled, looking down. He felt like a dejected little boy. His mind screamed that he didn't want to and wouldn't talk. But Jack Garrett already knew. 

"Okay, let's get inside. But before we do-- word of advice from a happily married man... give it time. She'll forgive you. Maybe let me or Karen talk to her." Brad smiled. He was lucky to have friends like Jack and Karen who knew how to--quite literally--save his ass.  He would take Jack's advice to heart. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought.

 

 

 

 


	3. I'm Gonna Make it All Right (But Not Right Now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mae and Monty want to help, but they don't know what to do. Clara's emotions get the best of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies to anyone who has been reading and waiting for more of this fic. Because of CMBB being cancelled, I've had to take a while to decide exactly where and how I wanted this to go. So with that said, I'm probably going to complete this with a minimum of maybe 3 more chapters, and then it will end.

Jack could not imagine how difficult this was for Brad. It would be easier if Clara were there, but right now, she wanted nothing to do with courthouses or the case. Jack understood that. It made sense. After this, it would all be over. Then perhaps, they could all move on. Brad's testimony wasn't Jack's focus, however. It was the directive he'd gotten just hours ago from their boss.

" 'Having Brad and Clara Seeger together in the same unit is a liability.' ", the notice read. Therefore, Brad was to be removed from that specific unit. A new, subunit of the IRT would form. They'd still be in the area, so that no one would have to move heaven and Earth for their jobs. Jack was enraged, but he had no choice. He suspected that Assistant Director Linda Barnes might be behind it. Barnes was clearly  _not_ a fan of the IRT. He knew that. 

If he were being honest, no one on the team liked her either. Barnes was pure ego, all about power and control. She was a climber, willing to do anything to get more than what she had. Jack worried, honestly, that she was coming for his team. She wouldn't stop. He knew it. The IRT would crumble.  Jack didn't want that to happen, but he knew it was going to whether he wanted it to or not. It was the game of politics. The one you had to play in order to get ahead.  The one Assistant Director Barnes was well known to play, and good at. 

Earlier that afternoon, Jack had spoken to Clara. She'd been breaking then, and he knew it. He wanted to comfort her. The problem, of course, was that he didn't know what to say or what to do. Brad hadn't been himself since they'd gotten back from their last case. Everyone knew it. It wasn't a surprise. But he had to maintain some sense of distance. After all, he  _was_ her superior, and Brad's. He had to remain impartial, and he wasn't sure he knew how. They were both friends, dear friends. He wanted to make it all right again.

Mae and Monty were together that afternoon when court recessed. The knots in Mae's stomach only grew, making her more uncomfortable.  She didn't want to think about the case. She wished she could talk to Clara, who'd been acting strangely. She knew it. Everyone knew it. 

"I  want to help. I don't know how? I keep thinking I'll do something, say something wrong."

"Monty, darling, there's so little we can do."

"I know it. That's what bothers me. Clara's under so much stress, and Brad. There's Jack, too."

"He says he 'wants to make it right.'"

"Who? Make what right?"

"Brad. But I don't know what or why.",  Monty sighed. How he had become the adviser to everyone, he didn't know. He'd barely adjusted to having to tell families what happened to their loved ones. Even then, his fellow technical analyst Penelope Garcia had to teach him how to step out from behind his screens and relate.  He wanted to help Clara and Brad but he didn't know what to do or say, and was afraid he'd make things worse.  So he had called the one person who might know what to say. That person was Jack Garrett. If anyone could fix it, it would be Jack. 

Jack had decided when he got the call, that perhaps the best choice would be to talk to Clara and not Brad. Clara trusted him, might open up to him more.  When he walked in and saw her, there was one thing that immediately stuck out-- the water cascading gently down her face. Clara was in tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, I'm terrible leaving you on an evil cliffhanger, but... I couldn't resist.


End file.
